1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a 3D glasses control sync signal in the 3D image system, and a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving the 3D glasses control sync signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) glasses use binocular disparity to allow a viewer to perceive images as 3D images. Specifically, an image viewed by the left eye and an image viewed by the right eye may be perceived differently from each other, and the perceived difference between the image viewed by the left eye and the image viewed by the right eye is called binocular disparity. The brain is trained to see binocular disparity as depth information.
Using binocular disparity, a 3D display device outputs a left eye image and a right eye image, and controls a left shutter and a right shutter of 3D glasses worn by a user to be turned on or off according to when the left eye image and the right eye image are output from the 3D display device, thereby enabling the left eye to see the left eye image and the right eye to see the right eye image and allowing the user to perceive an image as a 3D image.
In a related art liquid crystal display (LCD) shutter driving signal, an infrared (IR) transmitter of a display device periodically transmits a sync signal Vsync at 60 Hz. That is, the display device displays left and right eye images at 60 Hz, and sends a sync signal to operate left and right shutters of 3D glasses according to the period. Accordingly, a receiver of the 3D glasses receives the sync signal, and drives the left and right shutters synchronously with the left and right images displayed on the display device.
Here, the sync signal Vsync for controlling the 3D glasses may cause interference with an existing remote control signal.
In addition, in a related art 3D image system, the 3D glasses operate in various manners according to manufacturers or displaying methods of 3D display devices, and thus various 3D glasses respectively corresponding to the 3D display devices are required.